


School Run

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Teddy Lupin, Kid Fic, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Parent-Child Relationship, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry walks an annoyed Teddy to his Primary school.





	School Run

Harry stared, open-mouthed at the chaos that confronted him in his kitchen. 

Just how one seven year old child had managed to upend the milk, spill his _Cheeri-Owls_ all over the table and also release a practice snitch in the space of two minutes was quite beyond Harry’s wit, yet his godson Teddy sat there, perfectly happily in the midst of all the pandemonium. 

Every single surface seemed to be encrusted with the sticky, gluey multicoloured breakfast cereal, except directly in front of his godson. Teddy Lupin was working hard, intricately colouring-in a large piece of parchment and seemed utterly unaware Harry had walked into the room. 

“And you managed _all_ this while I was collecting my case notes?” Harry asked, absentmindedly catching the snitch as it buzzed close to his ear. “I have to admit, even for you, that’s pretty impressive. We have to get a move on now though, Teds. And you _don’t_ have time to finish your homework. You’re going to be late if you don’t get a wiggle on.” 

Harry spelled the room to tidy itself, and checked inside Teddy’s backpack in case he’d forgotten his lunch. Ted’s favourite cheese and tomato sandwich was packed there neatly however, right next to his copy of _Fantastic Beasts_. He muttered a prayer of silent thanks to Draco, who’d made the made Teddy's dinner the the night before and popped it under a stasis spell. Somehow, Harry simply never seemed to manage it. 

“The big mess just seemed to just happen,” Teddy grumbled, rolling up his project about famous Metamorphs though history and tucking it into the last bit of space left in his bag. “One moment I was pouring out the milk, thinking about my project, and then _crash!_ The cereal flew _all over_ the kitchen.”

“Ah, so it was a touch of accidental magic,” Harry replied, mussing up Teddy’s hair under his fingertips. “Well, that’s nothing to worry about. Happens to the best of us. But if you could just shout up next time?”

“But I was _busy_ ,” Teddy glared dramatically at Harry. “Miss. Bulstrode says that our projects need to be our best work ever. And mine is about my mum, so it needs to be the best in the _whole_ class.”

Harry looked at Teddy affectionately. He, Teddy and Draco had been living together at Grimmauld Place for the best part of four years. It was an unconventional family set-up, but what they lacked in conformity they made up for in love. 

Currently, his godson’s hair was an attractively bizarre shade of Chudley Cannon orange, which Teddy had finally settled on the previous night. Teddy had made the decision in order to support the team in the Quidditch semi-final that was happening the following weekend, having proudly announced to himself and Draco that he’d become their _number one_ fan. 

Teddy’s hair clashed rather terribly with the natural turquoise of his eyebrows, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to dampen the boy’s enthusiasm. Harry had deduced that the Cannon’s performance would surely do that well enough. 

“Alright Teddy,” Harry smiled. “Message received. So when is this project due? I’d like to have a look at it before you send it in. You mum was a brilliant, brave person, so I’m sure there’s something I could add.” 

At Harry’s words, Teddy gave his godfather a wide grin, and finally seemed to decide to get moving, scraping the final, sodden _Cheeri-Owls_ into the bin and swallowing the last of his orange juice. 

Teddy’s rainbow striped Weasley jumper was topped a pair of lavender jeans, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder quite where his fashion sense had arrived from. It certainly hadn’t been either Draco or himself. 

“Would you Harry? That’d be brilliant!” Teddy muttered, snatching his backpack, and marching into the Hall, intent on finding his favourite trainers amongst the detritus that Harry hadn’t yet managed to tidy. “It’s not due till next week, But maybe we could work on it tonight?”

“Don’t know about tonight,” Harry got tired of waiting for Teddy then, and _Accio’d_ both his and Teddy’s shoes into his hands. “I think I might have to stay late. We’ve got that big case remember? Those illegal potion ingredients that I was telling you about?” 

He walked though to Teddy, and presented him with the trainers. “Now, can we _please_ get going? You’re going to be late for school, which is going to make me late for work.”

Teddy took the trainers from Harry’s hands, his godson’s face suggesting he been presented with a Blast-Ended Skrewt rather than a pair of slightly scuffed Converse. Harry could hear him muttering to himself while he tied the laces. “ _Stupid work_. Stupid work just means you’re never here. Stupid work is why you’re always busy.”

“And that’s _enough_ from you, Edward Lupin.” 

Harry pushed open the door, and waited a few more agonisingly long seconds while Teddy located his coat and water bottle. 

As soon as the orange-haired one was safely out of the door, Harry cast a _Colloportus_ on the door with a deep sigh. They started walking together in stony silence towards the Leaky Cauldron and wizarding London. 

Harry has concluded that mornings were officially the worst part of being a parent. Well, he supposed that his, and Draco’s relationship with Teddy was parenting anyway. Of course neither would ever try to replace Lupin or Tonks but just occasionally Harry would have dearly loved a bit of advice, or just a word in his ear to say he was doing a decent job bringing up their baby. 

And sometimes, like this morning, nothing Harry said or did seemed to suit Teddy. He’d end up leaving for his day at Green Toadstool Primary school on with pouting lips and a gloomy face. It always added a sour note to the morning, and Harry truly wanted to avoid that today. 

“Look, Teds,” Harry began, hoping to clear the air between them, “I know you’re annoyed that this case is taking up a lot of my time. But I promise you, it’s nearly sorted. The bad wizards are in the Wizengamot today, and then my part in the case is finished. I promise I’ll be done in time to collect you from school tomorrow, and then we can work on your project. You’ll have Draco tonight, and then we’ll have a good time tomorrow. Come on Teds, work with me here.”

“It doesn’t _matter_ ,” Teddy muttered sullenly, staring forward and steadfastly refusing to meet Harry’s eyes. “Even if you do pick me up, all that’ll happen is more bad men will do more bad things! And you’ll have to catch them too! It’s not fair! You and Draco promised grandma you’d look after me, but all you do is _work_. You promised Harry!”

“I did promise,” Harry admitted, pushing open the door of the Leaky and holding it open for his godson. “And I meant it, Teddy. I'm going to do my best to be around more. Look, I know I’m not your dad, Teds… But I’m trying my best.” Teddy seemed to accept Harry’s words, and they arrived at Green Toadstool playground all too soon. 

Before he left, Harry asked which colour he wanted his trainers charmed for the day, and Teddy chose yellow, which broke Harry’s Gryffindor heart a little. Teddy had recently decided he was going to be a Hufflepuff and there was nothing either Harry or Ron was able to do to change his mind. Teddy inspected his trainers, and pronounced them _perfect_. 

“Love you,” said Harry, pulling Teddy into a brief hug when the morning bell sounded. “Have a great day at school, and a good time with Draco tonight.” 

Teddy wriggled out of his grasp, suddenly desperate to run into the school, and discover what his friends were up to. 

“Haven't you forgotten something?” Harry asked, laughing as Teddy took off, grabbing his backpack. The boy dived back, a multi-coloured whirlwind and quickly kissed Harry’s cheek. 

“Bye. Harry. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
